The invention relates to flow detector with at least one lead-through and to a method for manufacturing such a flow detector.
U.S. 2002/0043710 A1 describes a flow detector having a two part housing and a semiconductor chip with integrated flow sensor arranged within the housing. The semiconductor chip is arranged in a cavity of the housing. A thin, flexible foil carrying strip conductors extends between the housing parts to the outside for connecting the semiconductor chip to exterior circuitry. The presence of the foil, however, makes it difficult to seal the cavity tightly and can lead to leaks, which can be detrimental for some applications.